dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
El Kadsreian Melody
(17%) |founded=1959; years ago |status=Active |distributor(s)=''Self-distributed'' (El Kadsreian Islands & Oceania) (UK) EKM International Ltd. (US) (Philippines) (worldwide) |genre=Various |country_of_origin=El Kadsre |location=El Kadsre City, El Kadsre |official_website=www.ekmelody.co.vu |image1 = El Kadsreian Melody 2017.png}} El Kadsreian Melody is an El Kadsreian record label owned by the El TV Kadsre Television Network, Yaseen Film & Television Group and Universal Music Group. It is the largest music company in the El Kadsre. The current head of EKM is Doris Matsushita of the Matsushita family. History It was established in Cicmpillici in 1959 by the East El Kadsreian government after El Kadsreian Records was taken by the West El Kadsreian government. Following the formation of the Vlokozu Union, the Vlokozu Union government sold off El Kadsreian Melody to the Matsushita family, only to be sold to state-owned Vlokozuian Media Union in 1979. In 1999, Media El Kadsre sold EKM back to the Matsushita family. El Kadsreian Melody's headquarters following the Matsushita acquisition was in Glonisla. The record pressing facility has been located in Makohiro (now in North El Kadsre) in a former Agence France-Presse correspondents office for over 40 years. ''Leaving Neverland'' controversy In 2019, EKM head Doris Matsushita called a "charlatan" and a "quack" in response to the film Leaving Neverland. Doris accused Wade of having only reversed his position on the Michael Jackson sexual assault scandal "in a blatant attempt to sell more copies of Mr. Jackson's discography", with her pointing to an increase in his music's popularity after the documentary's broadcast. She also threatened to cut all ties to all EKM artists who spoke out in favor of the accusers. Artists * CoolTrainer * Explorer * Flavia * Giada * Hijack * Iseya Bonaobra * Italee * Uncle Dunkle * Kristen Dez * Marianka * Psycho Girls * Rinava * Presto * Rob Oaks * Salad Television * Silverjet * Switchblade * Mr. Caillou * Lucas Force * Pasi Peure's Grand Burlesque Show * Dr. Doctor * SuperGroupe * Kitty * Hiro Rocko * Academy * SABAW * Sankuro Killa Klowns * R2 * Razor * Raddy Goodberry * Tennjo Duo Project * Scarlet Grain * Pinochet * ZED * EKC48 * Lio Clarkson International artists whose music was distributed by El Kadsreian Melody in the El Kadsreian Islands region Current * Pentatonix (2013-present) * Six60 (2008-present) * Greta Van Fleet (2017-present) * Queen (1973-present) * Electric Light Orchestra (1974-1986, 2014-present) * Rock Sugar (2010-present) * Devo (1978-1990, 1996-present) * They Might Be Giants (1986-present) * Puffy AmiYumi (1996-present) * Dempagumi.inc. (2011-present) * Yeng Constantino (2009-present) * AKB48 (2010-present) * Dreams Come True (1989-present) * Years & Years (2014-present) * Imagine Dragons (2012-present) * Gorillaz (2001-present) * BBC Records artists (1968-present) * Stryper (1986-present) * Snow Patrol (2003-present) * Barenaked Ladies (1992-present) * The Script (2008-present) * Daft Punk (1995-present) * The Chainsmokers (2015-present) * Sponge Cola (2007-present) * Old Crow Medicine Show (2001-present) * Men Without Hats (1982-1991, 2003-2008, 2012-present) * Jimmy Buffett (1977-present) * Kiss (1974-present) * Bootsy Collins (1976-present) * Holly G. Frankel (1992-present) * Gary Numan (1979-present) * Maroon 5 (2004-present) * Poison (1987-present) * Public Enemy (1987-present) * PE 2.0 (2014-present) * Judas Priest (1975-present) * Missing Persons (1982-present) * Hedley (2009-present) * Twenty One Pilots (2014-present) * The Juans (2016-present) * MOMOLAND (2018-present) * Janine Berdin (2019-present) * Crowded House (1986-1997, 2007-present) * Stevie Nicks (1981-present) * Knorkator (1995-present) * Die Ärzte (1985-present) * Gwar (1988-present) * Fröbelin Palikat (1990-present) * The Wiggles (1993-present) * The Dread Crew of Oddwood (2012-present) * Swashbuckle (2007-present) * Running Wild (1987-present) * Alestorm (2008-present) * Arban Feng (1990-present) * The Beach Boys (1962-1992; 1996; 2012-present) * Insane Clown Posse (1998-present) * Discrepancies (2017-present) * Ween (1993-present) * Yellow Magic Orchestra (1979-1984, 2007-present) * Midnight Oil (1979-present) * Supergroove (1989-1997, 2007-present) * The B-52's (1979-present) * ZZ Top (1971-present) * Dick Dale (1962-present) * "Weird Al" Yankovic (1983-present) * Moira Dela Torre (2017-present) * This Band (2018-present) * Duran Duran (1981-present) * Corey Hart (1983-present) * The Human League (1979-present) * Kraftwerk (1970-present) * All releases (1993-present) * All Favelopia releases (2003-present) * Ben&Ben (2018-present) * One OK Rock (2006-present) * NCT (2016-present) * NCT 127 (2016-present) * NCT Dream (2016-present) * WayV (2019-present) * Blackpink (2016-present) * Perfume (2000-present) * OneRepublic (2007-present) Former Library and music are still distributed by unless noted. * Nelly Furtado (2000-2008) * The Automatic (2006-2007) * Silverchair (1995-2008) * Hoganon Light Pop Class (1997-2001) * The Veronicas (2005-2009) * Linkin Park (2000-2017) * Elvis Presley (1960-1977) * Eiffel 65 (1998-2002) * Tubeaway Army (1977-1979) * Cascada (2005-2010) * Café Society (1984-1986) * Kamikazee (2007-2015) * Rock Bottom Remainders (1993-2012) * Talk Talk (1981-1992) * Opshop (2002-2013) * Jimmy "Orion" Ellis (1979-1998) Category:El Kadsre Category:El TV Kadsre Category:1959 Category:Record labels Category:Record labels established in 1959 Category:Fictional record labels Category:El Kadsre City, El Kadsre Category:El Kadsreian Melody Category:Companies Category:Fictional companies Category:Companies established in 1959 Category:Companies founded in 1959